The Children Will Play
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Raziel and Castiel, not to mention the other younglings, are always getting into trouble. From stealing flaming swords to throwing parties while their guardians are away. The fun never ends!


**Ooshaboosha I simply loved your idea and had to put it into action! The idea and everything belongs to Ooshaboosha!**

* * *

So the war was over. The greatest thing to ever happen simplified into one sentence. Lucifer had been forgiven (and couldn't sit right for at least a week) and even visited Heaven and all his younger siblings and Michael. Speaking of which, Michael had taken his duties as Raziel's guardian and least to say the youngest archangel wasn't getting in as much trouble as he had been (he still got his nose in almost everything just didn't get caught as much). With Heaven restored and no more fighting Gabriel returned home, with Castiel. The latter of which still visited the Winchesters (or snuck down when he got grounded). While Elijah and Ezekiel remained in Heavens boundaries they often went to visit Lucifer, he was their guardian but shared that right with Joshua who took care of them when he wasn't around. Samandriel or Alfie as he liked to be called now often stayed within Raphael's pantheon but he still came out to play with the other younglings.

"Ok so don't do anything dumb. Or dangerous, yes Raziel, jumping from the clouds counts as dumb and dangerous."

The oldest archangels had to take care of some disturbances down on Earth and thought that leaving the charges alone for only a couple hours would be fine. How much trouble could they get into in only a few hours time. There is a reason why you should never ask that question.

* * *

"Guys I'm soooo bored"

They had been alone for almost an hour and left with a long list of what NOT to do while they were gone. They never really read what it said cause well it would just give them ideas and they didn't want to go to bed that night with sore butts. So that left them scattered around the archangels living room (or at least that's what it would be called in human terms) Raziel upside down over the couch beside right side up Castiel on the couch Gabriel had snapped up almost a week ago. Elijah and Ezekiel were sprawled out on the floor, and Samandriel was laying on the table in the middle of the room.

"We should throw a party"

Everyone looked over at Alfie, at the great idea and the fact that he actually said something. There was murmurs of agreement around the room and Raziel easily flipped off the couch and landed gracefully on his feet. With much thinking and planning soon they were all running (or flying) to get everything they needed.

Elijah and Ezekiel were sneaking into the gardens to get some of the sweetest fruits, Samandriel was sneaking some of Raphael's personal drinks, Castiel was tiptoeing around in Gabriel's room minding for possible boobie traps searching for the hidden stashes of sweets, while Raziel snuck into Michael's room for control over the lights and everything.

Within the hour they had collected guests and soon the sky was shaking with entertainment and storms (what did you think happened when it thunder stormed down on Earth) Samhain, the real one not the creepy grown up man, brought some oh his latest candies and some zombies, Balthazar brought out some of his best liquors, the weather angels had turned the heat up and flooded a small portion for a pool. The musical seraphim and muses played some of their summer tunes and everyone pretty much hung out and played. A pool party in Heaven, who wouldn't want to have one?

* * *

Elijah and Ezekiel ran around in light blue swimming shorts playing tag and pouring cups of water on unsuspecting spirits and angels. Raziel was lounging in the 'pool' in his green swimming shorts with some nymphs, Alfie was DJing with a sprite and muse, and Castiel was building what looked like the Empire State Building out of sand.

Everyone was enjoying themselves so much and simply playing that they never noticed the four beings break the atmosphere around Earth and shot straight for their little party. Castiel was just about to put the last piece on his miniature sand made Empire State Building when a foot crashed down on it. He shot up and shoved without looking sending the person crashing to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Hey"

Castiel's, along with the other younglings present, attention snapped in the direction of the voice. The angel of Thursday looked up wide-eyed as his guardian picked himself up off the ground and brushed the sand off of his clothes. He backed up when Gabriel straightened up and stood next to the equally unhappy looking Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael. All four had their arms crossed over their chests and an eyebrow raised looking down at the small dark haired angel of Thursday. Everyone and I mean everyone stopped to look. Samhain, his zombies, nymphs, Jack Frost, The muses and sprites, the weather angels, Raziel, Elijah and Ezekiel, and Samandriel all stopped what the were doing and turned to the cross looking archangels. There was a shout of 'ADULTS RUN' and everyone disappeared or those who got stuck tried too, ran.

Samhain disappeared in a blow of autumn crisp leaves along with his zombies, Jack Frost in a wintry snowflake filled breeze, The muses in a faint glow of different rainbow colors, the sprites shrunk and flew off as fast as possible, The weather angels in mutters of storms and stuff making and all that stuff flew of on their grey wings as fast as they could be carried, and the nymphs did whatever it was they did to disappear. As for Balthazar, well he was long gone by then.

"Not so fast you guys"

The four younglings froze in their attempts to sneak way. They all turned to face the angry guardians behind them. Maybe they should have read the rules list after all.

_Rule Number 4: NO PARTIES! -Raziel we are talking to you and Castiel!_

* * *

**So? Should I continue? What should happen next? I hope you liked it!**


End file.
